I Swear It
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Ash is about to go on a year long training journey to improve his ability as a trainer. He visits Misty in hope she'll help him with training his water pokemon. Misty's sisters take off on a trip, leaving the two alone. Can memories and bonds stay strong no matter if distance and time try to erode them? Ash and Misty Fluff. Prequel One-shot to The Master Challenge. Pokeshipping.


**So here we are. This is a little prequel One-shot to The Master's Challenge. A little Ash and Misty fluff since well they aren't together yet in the main story.**

**(SPOILER: This story is slightly spoiler-ish if you haven't read the first four chapters of The Master Challenge)**

**First there are a few pokemon and maybe bits of info in here, regarding what is to come in the main story. Some are hidden and others are more obvious. Anyways the only one that really matters is that in those four chapters: Misty explains that she saw Ash at the beginning of his year long training journey.**

**This is a little One-shot that tells about what happened while they were together for those few weeks.**

**Also their ages are a bit different here. Instead of 18 almost 19, they're both 17 almost 18. Being a prequel and all.**

**Alrighty, I hope you enjoy "I Swear It..."**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It had been an okay day. A few challengers had come by, one being an annoying young kid that had frayed her nerves with his mocking voice and words. She gladly had sent him packing with her Gyarados. All she wanted now was to take a nice swim.

_Knock! Knock!_

Misty growled, "Daisy, Violet, Lily, someone get the door!"

"But like Misty, we're busy!" Violet's voice trailed.

"GET THE DOOR!" Misty yelled back.

"Fine! Like Geez!" Lily replied.

Misty sighed and started to lower herself into the pool. Usually she surrendered during those arguments, but this time she was determined to soak a bit. As she relaxed, she could hear her sisters talking with someone at the door. Suddenly Daisy walked in, "Like sis! You need to come here. Your cute friend is back and Violet and Lily are gonna take him if you don't like stop them."

Misty rose and furrowed her brow. _Cute friend?_ As she approached the kitchen, she could hear a very familiar voice.

"Um nice to see you again too girls."

"Pika-chu?"

Misty's heart wanted to stop. _Ash..._ Why on earth was he here... Misty then recalled what Daisy had told her about Violet and Lily. Her fear was soon eclipsed by anger. She walked around the corner and saw him. He was still wearing his Kalos outfit. It had been a few months since he had placed well in the Renaissance Conference.

"Ash," Misty spoke. He turned and smiled brightly when he saw her. She shivered slightly, _since when had he gotten so toned? I guess all that traveling and training caught up._

"Mist!" Ash grinned and walked towards her, leaving a slightly disheartened Violet and Lily behind. Pikachu leapt into Misty's arms from his shoulder.

"PikachuPi!"

"Pikachu..." Misty almost whispered. She looked up and then smacked Ash upside the head with her free hand.

"Ouch!" Ash whined, "What was that for!?"

Misty grumbled, "When was the last time you visited, Ketchum?"

Ash stood stock still for a moment before looking down in shame, "Sorry Mist... I guess I let traveling get the best of me... I did have a question to ask you though."

Misty shook her head and nodded for him to ask his question.

"Can I stay here for a little while? I want you to teach me about water pokemon," Ash spoke with hope in his words and voice.

At first Misty was silent she honestly hadn't been expecting something like that, _I guess I deserved it for saying he hasn't been visiting enough._ She finally smiled, "Alright, I'll teach you all I can. Can I ask why?"

Ash grinned and nodded, "I'm going on a journey. We're going out to learn and grow stronger together. I've been thinking about all the things I lack as a trainer and I was thinking that the first thing I needed to understand better was typing and such. Not that it matters too much in a battle, but the more I know how each attack works and doesn't work against one another the better, right?"

Misty smirked, "Look at Ash, using his brain."

Ash grunted and stuck his tongue out at Misty, "Ha ha."

"Like I can show you to the guess room," Violet butted in and gave Ash a smile.

"Uh, thanks Violet," Ash spoke sheepishly. Misty sighed and rolled her eyes, _still dense as a Slowpoke. _

Violet walked away with Ash, Pikachu resting on his shoulder. Misty realized as they walked away that he was now almost a foot taller than her sister.

"Like, Lily you won't believe it! We won that contest!" Daisy ran into the room squealing.

Misty froze, that meant they had won that three week getaway, which meant she and Ash were going to be alone during the time he was here. She sighed internally. At least her sisters will be able to leave her alone for a while.

"Wow! We gotta tell Violet!" Lily spoke excitedly and the two girls vanished down the hall.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-The Next Day-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So you're sure you're going to be fine, baby sis?" Daisy asked, as her other two sisters stood behind her. It was the next morning and Ash and Misty were seeing them off. They had won a trip to a spa resort.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Misty moaned in annoyance.

"Alright then, be safe and see you later!" Lily spoke cheerfully.

As the three girls went to get into the taxi, Violet grinned and turned around to face them both, "Don't do anything I wouldn't you two!"

Misty's face went beet red and Ash tilted his head in confusion. Pikachu slumped off Ash's shoulder at his trainer's reaction.

"Shut-up and enjoy your trip already!" Misty shouted angrily. Her sisters giggled and shut themselves in the taxi before it drove away.

"What did Lily mean by that? I'm pretty sure we've done a lot crazier stuff than she has." Ash spoke and scratched his head. Misty sighed and turned around,

"She was talking about something specific, Ash." Misty spoke, "You know like kissing and such..."

Ash looked at her for a moment before red flashed across his face, "Wha What!?"

"It's cause we're alone here. She said that to make me mad." Misty huffed.

Ash seemed to have a distant look on his face before he snapped back into reality, "Oh, well I guess we'll just have to disappoint her, huh? Heh heh."

Misty tilted her head curiously at his reaction, but shrugged it off, "Anyways, you wanted to learn stuff about water pokemon?"

Ash grinned, "You bet!"

"Alright, well how about we sit down and have breakfast and chat for a while. I have to be ready for trainers coming in until around five in the afternoon. After that, we can train," Misty explained.

"We could catch up!" Ash smiled.

"I imagine you have a lot more to tell than I do," Misty smiled crookedly and soon regret what she had said. She could tell immediately by the slightest frown on his face that Ash's conscious was then filled with guilt, "Hey I'm just kidding. I could tell you about a few interesting battles I've had."

Ash smiled slightly, "Sounds great Mist."

They walked back into the gym and sat in the kitchen. Ash gave Pikachu his food before both he and Misty tucked into a pile of waffles she had toasted. Soon they started a conversation. Ash began to talk about his adventures in Unova first. With Hoenn and even Sinnoh, Misty had heard about them through video chats they had had, but once Ash had gotten to Unova, the prices of the long distance calls had gotten to be too much to allow them to call as frequently; the calls had become less and less frequent after that, though they never did stop completely. He told her some more about Iris and Cilan, about the pokemon he had caught, about Team Rocket becoming more sinister, about some of the interesting people he had met, like Trip. As soon as Ash mentioned that he considered Kanto, the boonies, Misty had gotten angry. Ash explained he felt as though Trip too had learned something though, similar to the Paul character she had heard about from Sinnoh. Finally Ash talked about Zekrom, Reshiram, and N. N... Misty had to have Ash explain several times about the strange boy and his strange abilities and ideologies. Ash even expressed how he never was quite sure what N was thinking, though Ash was an emotional and somewhat deep person he wasn't the intellectual kind of deep, more of a simple thinker about why things are the way they are. Misty listened with fascination, she couldn't understand why listening to him tell these stories made her feel like she had been there, _That's because you lived it once too... Maybe you weren't there but you know the kind of things Ash gets into._ Misty smiled at her own words and continued listening. Ash finally started to talk about Kalos. He mostly talked about some of the pokemon he caught and saw, his friends Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, and his battles. He got excited about mega evolution and started explaining what he had learned about that as well. He mentioned something about a Team Flare and some legendary pokemon that Misty had never heard of; Misty was a bit surprised when he seemed hesitant to talk about any of it though. She couldn't help but wonder why. He had talked about Team Plasma, why not this adventure? She eventually dismissed it though as not important...

"I was so proud of my pokemon, they really worked hard and I didn't even feel like I had much trouble until the top eight." Ash explained as he finished his recount of the Renaissance Conference. Of course Misty had watched the whole thing on TV, but she had wanted Ash's take on the tournament, "And that's it," Ash finished and smiled.

"That's it huh? Well you've been busy, Mr. Pokemon-Master-Wannabe," Misty taunted, which made Ash pout. He recovered quickly though and asked Misty what she had been up to. She started talking about some battles she had won and lost. Whenever she'd describe a pokemon she had never seen before, Ash would try and figure out what it had been and tell her what he knew about it. She explained all the gym examinations that had taken place as well as a few close calls because of her sisters not listening to her. Finally she talked about how her Azurill had evolved all the way to Azumarill as well as some of her other pokemon.

They were just about done with their talk, when suddenly Misty heard the tell tale sign of a challenger. A banging on the door. She turned and shouted, "Coming!" She turned back to Ash, "You wanna watch?"

Ash gave her a thumbs up, "You bet, I mean you've watched me a million times, I might as well start to try and catch up."

"Pika chu pi pika!" Pikachu nodded happily. Misty smiled and then walked towards the door. Misty opened it and a young boy stood there, had to have only just turned ten.

"I want to challenge the gym leader, Misty!" The young boy declared. Misty smiled,

"Well then you've come to the right place!" Misty said cheerfully. The young boy grinned and then turned to look at Ash,

"Who are you?"

Misty smiled before Ash could speak, "He's a friend that's come to visit." Ash smiled and nodded in agreement,

"Be careful battling Misty, she's a tough one," Ash spoke and Pikachu nodded.

"Pi pikachu!"

They all walked inside and the boy introduced himself as Nathan. He and Misty soon stood at their respective ends of the field and Ash volunteered to referee.

"This will be a two-on-two battle. Are both trainers ready?" Ash asked and Pikachu raised his little arms, mimicking his trainer,

"Pika chu chu pika pi ka?"

Both Misty and Nathan nodded.

"Okay, go!" Ash shouted.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu repeated.

"Let's go, Rattata!" Nathan yelled.

"Misty calls, Seaking!" Misty spoke calmly, "Seaking use Water pulse from underneath! Knock him off the platform!"

Seaking dove under the water quickly and started moving towards the small island Rattata stood on.

"Rattata, dodge that and use Tail whip!" Nathan shouted, alarmed at Misty's strategy.

Rattata jumped off the platform as Seaking hit it, causing the small pokemon to trip when he landed on another island. He quickly jumped up however and wagged his tail.

"Seaking, try a Horn attack!" Misty shouted.

Seaking leapt out of the water and was heading towards Rattata...

"Use Quick attack!" Nathan shouted. Rattata shot off like a rocket and nailed Seaking, midair, before landing on another platform.

Misty nodded but Nathan spoke another command before her, "Use Quick attack again!"

Rattata again shot forward and collided with Seaking. Misty then made her move,

"Aqua tail!"

As Rattata struck Seaking's body, the fish pokemon turned with the strike. Water built around her tail and she twisted it and slammed it into Rattata as well as knocking over all the platforms with a wave of water. Rattata slammed into the wall and was knocked out.

"Rattata is unable to continue, Nathan choose your next pokemon," Ash spoke.

"Pika chu ka ka pika chu pi," Pikachu spoke cheerfully and rose his right arm with Ash to indicate Misty's Seaking as victor of that round.

"Alright, go Bulbasaur!" Nathan shouted.

"Bulba!" The plant pokemon cried and settled on the wobbling island.

Misty nodded and kept Seaking in.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech seed!" Nathan shouted.

"Dodge it, and use Horn attack!" Misty countered.

Seaking dodged the Leech seed and it sank in the pool. Seaking then leapt into the air so it could collide with Bulbasaur.

"Catch it with your Vine whips!" Nathan shouted in worry. Bulbasaur complied and caught the water type. Seaking struggled in its grasp.

"Seaking, Flail!" Misty shouted back. Seaking eventually squirmed out of the grass type's vines and fell back into the water. "Waterfall!" Misty shouted right after. Seaking's eyes glowed blue and soon gallons of water poured from seemingly nowhere, onto Nathan's Bulabsaur. The pressure of the water, caused the platform to flip and submerge the opponent.

"Bulbasaur!" Nathan cried in worry.

"Finish, with Megahorn, Seaking!" Misty commanded. Soon Bulbasaur rocketed from the pool and landed on it's edge in a dead faint.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Misty the gym leader is the winner!" Ash declared and leapt down from the stand.

"Pika chu chu PikachuPi pika chu!"

Nathan recalled his pokemon as both Ash and Misty approached him, "Man I thought I could win with Bulbasaur and Rattata."

Misty smiled, "Hey you did great. Spend some more time with your pokemon. Take what you've learned from our battle and come back again soon with a new strategy."

"Yeah, Just don't give up, okay?" Ash asked.

Nathan nodded, "I won't. Thanks again!" The boy shouted as he ran out the door with a determined half-smile on his face.

"Well he took that well and you battled great," Ash smiled.

"Yeah, It seems he did and thanks. You hungry?" Misty asked. Ash's stomach grumbled in response.

"Heh... heh," Ash mumbled and Pikachu's stomach soon agreed.

"Pika chu chu PikachuPi."

Misty smiled, "How about we order pizza?"

Ash dashed into the hall to grab up the video phone, with Pikachu hot on his tail. Misty simply shook her head and followed behind, _This is going to be a interesting three weeks..._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Week Two-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash and Misty had followed a similar schedule the last eleven days or so of messing around in the morning and letting Misty handle challengers, then working with the water pokemon and Misty teaching Ash about them as well as training with some of his, then going to bed to start again. During this time, Ash had lost a bet to Misty. He had thought he could out swim her now, but had been quite mistaken; now as his punishment for this mishap his had to clean the pool every week while he was here. During the second week is when some trainers native to Cerulean decided to stop by the gym to see Misty and get some training advice from her.

"Heya!" A young blond girl shouted, as she walked in. She was trailed by a brown-haired girl and a rusty-haired boy.

Misty turned her attention from the pool as they entered, "Oh hey, Stacy, Maria, Allen. How are you?"

Stacy, the blonde, waltzed up to speak but was cut off by the sound of someone surfacing. Ash's head came up out of the water, "There finally! Plug's out Mist."

Stacy stared and blinked for a second, while Maria cocked her head. Ash was wearing just plain red swim trunks. Finally Stacy spoke, "Oh who's your cute friend, Misty?"

"Huh?" Ash asked as he hefted himself out of the water, "Oh, I'm Ash. Nice to meet ya!"

At this point, Allen had approached and spoke before Misty or anyone else could, "I swear I've seen you before someplace."

"Pika chu chu pika chu, PikaPi!" Pikachu called out and ran over to Ash before leaping to Ash's shoulder and tilting his head at the new visitors, "Pika chu chu PikachuPi?"

"That's it! You're the trainer who was in the Renaissance Conference recently and made it to the top four!" Allen spoke excitedly, "I had no idea you knew Ash Ketchum, Misty!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It's not that big of a deal... Anyways... I..."

"My name's Stacy," Stacy spoke and stood very close to Ash. Misty walked up,

"Ash has been a close friend of mine since he started his pokemon journey. We knew each other before I was even officially the gym leader here." Misty explained and subtly tried to wedge herself between Stacy and Ash. Maria got the hint immediately and smiled, Stacy on the other-hand...

"My name's Maria," The brown-haired girl spoke, "Nice to meet you, Ash."

"Yeah, I'm Allen," The young boy of the group nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with a huff.

"Oh sorry, buddy," Ash spoke, "This is my number one pokemon partner, Pikachu!"

"Cutie!" Stacy squealed.

After the group talked for a moment, Misty explained why Ash was here. She then told Ash to finish cleaning the pool while she worked with Stacy, Maria, and Allen's pokemon.

"Fine, bossy," Ash pouted.

"What was that?" Misty asked with an irritated voice.

"Oh nothing..." Ash grinned and kept walking. When he heard nothing, he turned to find Misty stalking towards him with her mallet, "EEP!" Ash yelped and dove into the pool that was half-way drained. Ash resurfaced soon.

"You're lucky that I don't want to drown you, Ketchum!" Misty growled.

"Awww you do care." Ash drawled before having to dodge a beach ball thrown at his head.

Misty turned with a huff and walked over to the side field to practice with the others, still in sight of the pool. For a while Misty helped the trainers, but kept noticing Stacy stare off towards the pool. Once they were at a time were they could break, Misty looked over her shoulder and saw what Stacy had been staring at. Ash was working hard to remove the stains on the side of the pool. He had an intense look of concentration on his face as he scrubbed with the long-handled brush. Misty could only remember a few times were she really felt angry about another girl looking at Ash, though she never could really admit to herself that it was because she liked him... While she was thinking these things she didn't see Maria pull Stacy aside and whisper something to her. A look of sadness and understanding crossed her face. That's when they both turned and saw Misty gazing at Ash while in thought, both girls smiled. When night fell, the three trainers thanked Misty and said goodbye. Ash and Misty sat on the couch in the living room that evening before bed, Pikachu asleep in Ash's lap. Misty eventually asked Ash a question she had never gotten to ask before, "Ash... Do you think about the days when it was just you, me, and Brock?"

There was a moment of silence before, "Yeah a lot. Those are some of my most precious memories. You guys... made me who I am. Don't get me wrong, I care for all of my friends, more than anything, but you and Brock hold a special place in my heart," Ash smiled.

Misty smiled back and nodded, "Yeah... I know I haven't been able to meet as many friends as you in your travels, but I feel the same."

After that, Ash and Misty talked about memories from those days, Ash's first capture, Misty's bike, much to Ash's chagrin, and many other things. They argued about some things, like who caused them to get lost the most, whether or not Ash ever listened to reason in those early days, and all other topics. They ended the night by laughing about all the times Brock tried to woo a Nurse Joy or Officier Jenny, funny things Pikachu had done, the time Ash had cross-dressed to get into Erika's gym, again to Ash's chagrin, and even the time Ash had made up that stupid fake name, Tom Ato. Ash cradled the still sleeping Pikachu and started to walk to his room, after they had said goodnight to each other. Before he completely left the room Ash stopped, "Mist?"

Misty turned from the TV as she turned it off, "Yeah?"

"Will you promise me something?" Ash asked, "I promised we'd see each other again, and we did. Will you promise me to never stop being my friend? No matter what?"

Misty was a little confused at first but she answered quickly, "Of course Ash... why in the world would I ever stop being your friend?"

Ash turned to look at her with a sad and distant look in his eyes, "No reason really. I just wanted to hear you say it. Thanks for everything, Mist. Goodnight." Ash then disappeared into his room. Misty stood for a while trying to understand why he'd ask such a ridiculous question. She even thought of going into his room, but she stopped herself when she remembered the look in his eyes. Maybe... it was best to leave it alone. She thought of why he'd be scared anyone would leave him for good like that... Eventually Misty sighed then smiled at where he had been before retiring to her own room for the night.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Week Three-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Things had continued about the same. It was now the day before Ash said he was going to leave. He was practicing with his water pokemon, by having them swim in the pool. Wartortle, Squirtle had evolved on his way to Cerulean, was working on learning Waterfall from Seaking. Buizel was practicing his tail strength with Dewgong. Pikachu was playing with Azumarill and Psyduck. Ash heard Misty talking with someone at the front door. At first he paid no mind and waited patiently for her to return. It was then he heard Misty yell. Ash turned on his heel and bolted for the entrance; he knew Misty well and that yell meant she was nervous and maybe afraid. When he turned the corner, was when he lost control. Some older boy, had grabbed Misty by the wrist and was saying something to her angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ash spoke with venom in his voice, even Misty flinched. The older boy looked up and froze for a moment before he spoke,

"And who are you?"

Ash started to walk forwards, "Misty's friend... I don't appreciate you talking or treating her that way."

The older boy scoffed, "She cheated my little brother out of a badge."

Ash couldn't help but think of Nathan and wonder, but regardless of whether the young boy had anything to do with this or was just a justification for his brother to act violently, Ash didn't care at the moment. He strode up and spoke directly to the older boy, "Let her go and leave." This time venom didn't lace his words just the hope that this would end with that. Of course that would be too good to be true.

"Just leave, Chad." Misty spoke with a bit of authority in her voice. Chad snapped. He let go of Misty and swung a fist in Ash's direction. Ash surprised himself by barely dodging it. Ash then did something he never liked to do, he fought. Ash threw a punch at Chad's chest, not wanting to hurt him too bad. It struck and didn't seem to do enough damage to hinder him. Chad swung again and this time the fist connected with Ash's cheek and made him take a few wobbly steps back. Ash then charged and struck with both his fists this time, into Chad's chest. Chad tumbled over backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Ash stood over him and told him to leave again only for Chad to leap up and jab his fist deep into Ash's gut, causing him to fall hard back onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Chad smirked and positioned himself to start wailing on the downed Ash. Chad tried to punch Ash in the face again, but Ash caught his fist. Chad then grasped Ash's throat with his left hand. Ash started to have trouble breathing.

"Serves you right, you little punk!" Chad growled. Ash could only hope that Misty had gotten away, sure she had. They'd been fighting for a while. At least she was safe... Ash couldn't help but wonder if this was really how he was going to go, at the hands of some cowardly and angry boy in the Cerulean gym, with his pokemon only a few feet away. _I hope Pikachu and the others aren't too angry with themselves... It's not their fault..._ Ash started to see black come into the corners of his vision. _I have to fight harder than... this!_ Ash thought and started to push against the heavier boy's weight, which was a tough task with his air supply almost nil. He started to feel his muscles buckle just as the weight of Chad slumped off him. The hand around his throat fell away. Ash took in great breaths of air. He eventually felt Misty's presence next to him, but he was too concentrated on breathing deeply. He then thought he heard the sound of policemen filing into the entrance way of the gym. He was conscious of Chad's presence being taken away... _How did I know that? My eyes are closed..._ Ash shook the thought from his mind as he then heard Misty's voice,

"Ash! Oh please Ash say something!" Misty said pleadingly. Ash finally opened his eyes and looked at her,

"You okay?" Misty stared at him incredulously before answering,

"Of course I'm okay, but are you!? That idiot just about killed you, Ash!" Misty said. He couldn't help but notice how upset she seemed.

"I'm okay... I got my breath back," Ash answered. Officer Jenny then approached them both,

"Are you alright young man?" Jenny asked.

Ash turned his body to look at her, "Yes ma'am. Just catching my breath. Thanks for stopping him."

Jenny smiled, "Oh that wasn't us," Ash tilted his head in confusion, "Whaddya mean?"

"After he leapt at you I ran to go call the police, then when I came back I saw him choking you so I hit him as hard as I could over the head with my mallet." Misty said sheepishly. Ash stared at her and then smiled,

"Thanks, Mist."

"No thank you, Ash."

Jenny and her fellow officers took Chad away. It turned out he was already a somewhat short tempered fellow, and when his younger brother, Nathan, told him about his loss at the gym, he had misunderstood and thought Nathan had been cheated. Ash decided not to press charges or anything but Jenny still made sure to deal with the young man's anger issues. After everything had settled down and Ash and Misty's pokemon both gathered around the two as they sat, Misty went to work gathering a cold pack for Ash's bruised eye. He had been lucky that the punch had hit his cheek instead of his eye so the bruise was forming there instead of giving him a black eye. Misty returned and sat next to him and placed the cold pack on his cheek before he took it from her himself.

"Thanks again." Misty spoke finally, "You took all his attention off me."

Ash smiled before frowning, "Yeah, but I almost couldn't stop him. If he had done me in and then gone after you... I would've failed."

Misty was silent for a minute. She looked over him and knew that a dark bruise probably hid under his shirt, near his stomach. She then spoke, "Ash you did just fine. You almost got killed, if he hadn't been fighting dirty I imagine you would've whipped him," Misty smiled softly.

"But Mist, He could've got you afterwards. I don't care if he was fighting dirty or not. I..." Ash spoke and was interrupted by Misty,

"Ash shut-up, you saved me! Accept it and like it!" Misty growled. Ash stared at her a moment before smiling a bit,

"Alright, alright," Ash answered. He removed the pack from his face and Misty could see the place growing darker. She frowned,

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Misty said sadly.

Ash looked up at her and smiled, "It's worth it if you're okay. My family, my friends, my pokemon, they're my world. A couple of bruises and a near death experience isn't gonna stop me from keeping them safe," Pikachu nuzzled his side and Wartortle and Buziel gazed at him with half-smiles. "I guess I have to be thankful for your mallet for two reasons now," Ash grinned and Misty started to laugh. Ash joined her before cringing slightly at his bruised stomach. Misty paused for a moment, _Two reasons...?_

"I really did have fun with you, Mist," Ash spoke again, "As soon as I'm done training, I'll come back and see you again," Misty looked at him confused,

"You're still going tomorrow? Ash you look like you got trampled by a herd of Tauros! You aren't going anywhere!"

_I wish getting beat by Chad hurt as little as getting trampled by my Tauros..._ Ash muttered to himself before speaking, "Well I mean... Alright... How long you want me to stay?"

"At least three more days," Misty spoke, "My sisters will be back tomorrow and you can heal some. By the way who are you traveling with again?"

Ash paused then, "No one. I'm going alone. I need to do this Mist, to get stronger. I can't rely on you or my other friends forever. I need to learn some things myself."

"But... That's just stupid," Misty said. He could tell she was worried,

"I''l be back before you know it Mist," Ash answered.

"Okay... so long as you swear to come back," Misty spoke softly.

"I swear it..." Ash answered.

Misty nodded her head. The dusk had started to approach and many colors danced on the horizon through the windows of the gym. She silently rested against Ash's shoulder. He didn't seemed bothered by it. They remained silent together. Ash's hand grabbed her shoulder and held onto it. She was surprised by the gesture but tried to just ignore it. She got to keep him with her for a few more days... Eventually that time would come and he would have to leave, but for now she was more than content sitting there with him watching the sun set as, for now, just two friends who had promised to remain with each other for as long as forever will last...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Alright I have just one question for you guys down here. If you enjoyed this tell me if you would like me to write more little sub-stories about what happened before The Master Challenge to various characters. Like maybe how Wartortle evolved or the first day of Max's journey, etc.**

**I also will have another question similar to this, but that will have to wait until more of The Master Challenge is posted.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Enjoy! :D**


End file.
